


Taking A Break

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Fluff, non explicit incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James takes a break





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 Of May Madness and the outdoors and springtime prompts.

“Come on James, come with me” Dominique said, with a twinkle in her eye.

“You know, usually when you say that we’re having a lot more fun,” James said. “I’ve got to study you know, I don’t like it but there it is.”

“No you don’t, you’re great.” Dominique pouted adorably at him.

“As fun as you flattering my ego is. I do have to keep working. Constant vigilance, you know.”

“I _do_ know. You’ve got to take a break sometimes,” Dominique said, slightly more sternly. “It helps the processes, you’re not the only one who has to study a lot of their jobs, you know."

James felt his cheeks redden, bit down another retort and took a big breathe. After a couple of seconds, he realised she was right really.

“Okay, okay!” He said, running his hands through his hair and smiling. “I guess it would be s shame to waste the first sunny day of the springtime. And what your parents would think we up to if we don’t turn up, I dread to think.”

Dominique just beamed at him.

-

If it had been spring in their London flat, the apparition to the beaches beneath Shell Cottage in Cornwall was like stepping forward a month into full summer. James felt a wave of hot air wash over him as he arrived and was just raising a hand to shield his face from the sun when Dominique plopped his hat on to his head.

The beach was packed with Weasleys, a dash of Potters and a Lupin, wearing varying amounts of clothing and all making a great deal of noise. Uncle Bill and Uncle George were both standing next to the barbecue, prodding it with their wands and arguing good naturedly about it should be done. Victoire, Louis and Teddy were nearby discussing things in rapid fire french though James himself could only catch one word in three, and Freddie and Roxanne were wandering about the beach wearing have the amount of clothes as their paler cousins, fearless of the sun.

James and Dominique’s arrive did not go unnoticed, there was general wave of greetings and Lily Luna rushed out to say hello to them, recklessly leaving the shade of the parasol had been Hugo was holding over them both, though he was in far less need of it.

“Hello, old thing,” James said as Lily collided with his midsection in a hug.

“Who are you calling old thing?” Lily said.

 _“_ You. How are you enjoying the holidays? Revising hard?” James asked, hugging her back. Lily was in last year of Hogwarts with NEWT Exams looming.

“Don’t need to,” Lily said, then off the amused looks he and Dominique had exchanged- “What?”

“Nothing , just glad you’re not over straining yourself. Got to have breaks sometimes you know.”

“He says that like I didn’t have to apply thumbs screws to get him out here.” Dominique said, now hugging Lily as well.  
“That was me admitting you were right, sweetie,” James said lightly, “don’t complain.”

“Well I think she was right as well,” a new voice said, gently, “We like our Aurors to be informed James about I like to see my son occasionally as well.”

James frowned as he met his father’s gaze, his voice was gentle and James had nearly no doubt that Dad was telling the truth but Harry’s brilliant green eyes always made feel like he was being x-rayed.

“Thanks, Dad,”

“I hate to break it to you though, Jamie, I think Lily and Al only wanted you here to round out the teams for Quidditch this afternoon.”

“Daaaad!” Lily was outraged.

 _“_ Do you deny it Lils?” Dad shot back at her.

“No, he’s the only good keeper in the family, you’re just not supposed to tell him that!”

James, Harry and Dom laughed, Lily fumed for a moment and that seemed to be signal for the larger family to circulated, Uncle Bill arrived to clap him on the back and hug Dom, James shook Uncle Percy’s hand and Uncle George took the opportunity to take over the grill and over him masses of food.

Surrounded and buoyed by his family, James felt all his tensions and troubles ease away as he sat side by side with Dominique in the fresh spring sun.


End file.
